


Detention VII

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [7]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, bet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1, each part in this series can be read as a standalone.For the prompt: Loss
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 7





	Detention VII

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“I win! Your loss is my gain. Time to pay up, Beckett!” Emma grinned excitedly. “I believe you owe me a kiss.”

Beckett’s freckled cheeks flushed as he inched closer to Emma. His fingers flirted with hers as he closed the gap between them.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as her skin prickled expectantly. This was supposed to be a joke, just for fun to pass the time, she hadn’t expected to be so anxious now.

“You won,” his voice low and deep, as he whispered in her ear. “However, you failed to mention when or where you would collect.” Beckett pulled back, noting how her cheeks had pickened at their closeness. He hadn’t expected that. She had always seemed so sure of everything she wanted. 

“It was implied,” Emma argued, crossing her arms against her chest.

Beckett went back to work, leaving her wanting and waiting on him. He may have lost, but the reward was his to give as he saw fit. 

_The Next Day…_

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Beckett instructed. Emma did as directed. Beckett placed a small object in her hand. “I believe my debt is paid in full.”

“An acorn?” Emma laughed lightly as she opened her eyes. “Do I owe you a thimble now?”

“Only if you wish it,” Beckett turned and headed into the library, a smile breaking across his face.

Emma held her kiss tenderly as she watched Beckett walk away. Somehow this was better than anything she could have anticipated.


End file.
